Ruth Bat-Seraph (Earth-616)
; formerly , O*N*E | Relatives = unnamed mother; unnamed father (deceased); unnamed brother; Jacob (son, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Israeli | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government agent | Education = Mossad | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk #250 | Death = | HistoryText = Raised on a special kibbutz run by the Israeli government after her mutant power manifested, Ruth was the first superhuman agent created to serve the Mossad (the Israeli Secret Service). Her first public act as Sabra was to battle the Incredible Hulk, whom she mistakenly believed was working with Arab terrorists operating in Israel. She battled him another time, a few month later, when he and Ulysses targeted Max Meer, a boy susceptible of becoming the next Hitler. Some years later, Sabra's young son was killed in a terrorist attack. She disobeyed orders in order to bring her son's killers to justice. Years later, Sabra found herself caught up in the events of the anti-mutant campaign known as Operation: Zero Tolerance. It was at this time Sabra fought along side the X-Men and began to subscribe to the philosophies of Charles Xavier. Sabra was formerly a member of the X-Corporation's Paris branch. After Genosha got demolished by Sentinels, she accompanied Charles Xavier and other X-Men members to visit the place, where they eventually found an "insane" Polaris. Sabra was one of a handful of mutants that retained their powers after M-Day. Civil War Sabra formed a policing force against unruly mutants. This team was fronted by Bishop with additional teammate Micromax, formerly of Excalibur. Sabra was therefore associated with Iron Man's pro-registration side in the Civil War, an uncommon role for a mutant. Ends of the Earth When Doctor Octopus suspiciously offered to world's leaders to revert the Greenhouse Effect by using a giant web of satellites (which could be used also to speed up the warm-up), Spider-Man distrusted him and started a crusade to destroy Octopus' satellite factories and missile launcher facilities along Black Widow and Silver Sable, he asked for help of other heroes around the world such as Sabra to destroy the plants nearest to them. When Sabra was about to ride one missile to stop it, Crossbones shot her, but it was only a glancing hit. | Powers = Sabra is a mutant who possesses various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' Sabra possesses superhuman strength sufficent to lift about 50 tons with supreme effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' Sabra can run and move and speeds surpassing those of the finest human athlete. At her peak, Sabra can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to affect her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Sabra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Sabra's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are about twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Sabra's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her high resistance, it is possible to cause Sabra physical injury. If she is injured, she can rapidly heal damaged tissue about 3 times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. However, she can't regenerate missing limbs or organs. **'Life-energy Transfer & Power Bestowal:'She is also able to charge other individuals by transferring to them her own life energy, in the process enhancing their physical state of health (she has twice used this ability to save dying individuals) and granting them low-level super-powers, which are apparently at random and otherwise unrelated to Sabra's own mutant powers (such as the wind-generating powers given to a woman who took the costumed identity Windstorm ). The recipient retains their new powers until Sabra herself decides to withdraw them by retrieving her life energy. Her standard power levels drop when she gives away her life energy (she has been shown losing up to half her natural physical power), but they return to normal once she takes back her life energy. | Abilities = Sabra is a formidable and experienced combatant, having been trained in both armed and unarmed combat by the Israeli military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Sabra utilizes wrist gauntlets that fire plasma bursts and cape that fires paralyzing quills. Her costume has been known to change frequently depending upon her mission and as technology improves. | Transportation = Sabra cape houses certain anti-gravity devices, enabling her to fly through the air at speeds greater than 300 miles per hour. | Weapons = Sabra possesses the standard weapons and combat training given to members of the Israeli military. | Notes = | Trivia = * "Sabra" means both a native of Israel and a kind of prickly pear. | Links = * Sabra at Wikipedia * Religious Affiliation of Sabra }} Category:Jewish Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 50 Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Bulletproof Category:Flight Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Negation Category:Sega - Captain America Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Healers